Second Technically
by crashNebula
Summary: The fourth best detective in the world is a rude, cocky, and flashy woman who goes by the name of India Blue.


**First Meeting**

**October 23rd, 1998**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

The fifth in a series of robberies. One of her first cases, but she had already made a name for herself. The flashy young detective with her two body guards and her bulky fur coat. As soon as she stepped in it became clear to the clients that she was no ordinary girl. The young Indian woman flashed a grin as she took her designer glasses off.

"Please, show me to the scene of the crime!" She shrugged off her coat and tossed it to the body-guard to her left, a tall, muscular woman.

"Uh, actually we've got another detective to work on this case. If you don't mind." The police chief meekly pointed out.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him. "Do you know who I am? Who the hell do you think you are? Am I apparently not good enough? The Greene family hired ME to get their jewels back and I WILL do just that. I'm one of the top fucking detectives in the WORLD! Who's going to replace me? Did you get the almighty L to help with this small time case?"

"Well, not exactly." A voice from behind her retorted.

She turned around to see a young man walking through the doorway. He was a disgusting example of human. Hunched over has he walked towards the group of people. She was pretty positive he hadn't showered in the past... ever.

"You must be India Blue, I'm here on behalf of Deneuve." He said. He didn't look much older than her. Maybe nineteen? She wasn't sure but she already didn't like him.

"You're telling me he didn't even come himself to investigate?" She growled. "What a fucking asshole!"

He smiled a bit as she continued to grumble about the many, many reasons why everything was terrible and how she should be working this case alone.

* * *

**Second Meeting**

**April 11th, 1999**

**Seoul, South Korea**

"Fucking bullshit." India sat next to a laptop in front of the clients that hired the two of them.

"We can't afford to have both you and L work on this case." The old man said.

"Then have just ME work this case, I've solved SO MANY cases, I'm perfectly capable and reliable! I'm also a real person that you can see with your own two eyes!" She growled. Her overly decorated acrylic nails tapped rapidly and angrily on the surface of the coffee table in front of them. Her glare bore into the clients because this is not the first time she's missed out on an opportunity because of L.

Seriously fuck L.

"With all due respect, we just feel he's more qualified. You should just go back to maintaining your beautiful appearance as you've done such a good job at doing." The client smiled and rested his hand on India's.

"Fucking excuse you?" She smacked his hand away.

"I don't mind working on this case with India Blue. I will reduce my fee. I'd hate to put a fellow detective out of a job." The laptop spoke. The client was glad to hear this and the two made negotiations.

After the meeting was finished. India stomped out of the building. She turned to her ever faithful body-guard and snatched her new white fur coat back before roughly putting it on.

"Ugh! Can you believe this, Micah?" India screeched as the tall body-guard began to search for their car. "'I don't want to put a fellow detective out of a job.' Like he's so good!"

"Well, he is the number one detective in the world." Micah remarked, spotting their chauffeur she flagged him down.

"As if! I'd totally be number one if I had the opportunities. Jesus, and can you believe that old geezer. Insulting my work and then STILL thinking it's okay to make skin to skin contact with me?"

India continued to complain as the got into the car. She also continued to grumble throughout the rest of the investigation, a period of two days, and afterwards when she and L caught the perpetrator.

Just when she had calmed down she received a phone call from L saying that she had been very useful in the case and that he hoped they'd work together again. Leading her to go back to her state of distaste.

* * *

**Tenth Meeting**

**December 4th, 2000**

**New York City**

After working several cases with L, India had decided she was done with this shit. She wasn't going to work with a laptop that she had known for around a year. In the current case her and L happened to be working together, she felt like she almost saw him several times. They were sitting in the "work room" which was basically just a room inside her flat with just her and that stupid fucking laptop.

"Can you read me that stack of papers over there, India?" It requested. She went to reach for the papers when she stopped.

"Wait, does this mean that you can see me?" She asked.

"Of course I can." He replied.

"So literally every time we work together you know exactly what I look like but I don't know anything about you?" She frowned.

"I'm afraid so, yes. I hope that doesn't jeopardize our partnership." L replied in a very nonchalant way.

"I definitely do not appreciate it, but I guess that just means I'll have to trace your tracks and hunt you down." She flipped through the files. She thought she could hear him chuckle a bit on his side.

"Well, I wish you good luck with that."

Oh. Now it was a challenge.

* * *

**January 1st, 2001**

**Winchester, England.**

Jesus christ, she hated children. They were so gross.

"Micah, make sure none of these little gremlins touches me." India demanded.

"Yes Miss Blue. Are you sure this is the place?" She replied, making the children keep a distance from the gaudy detective.

"Duh. Do you think I'm a fucking idiot?" She snarled. Man these kids even dressed terribly. She pulled her blue fur coat in closer as to not have it touched by anyone that would sully it. Her multiple rings clacked against each other when she did so, causing some of the young girls to stare at her.

"Wow! What pretty jewelry you have!" One said smiling. "Can I see?"

"Yes, I know it's pretty that's why I bought it. You can see just fine from where you're standing." India growled. "Tell me, where is L?"

The kids eyes sparkled when she mentioned L in the most nauseating way she could fathom. The little girls grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the front room.

"I said tell me, not drag me!" India hissed, but the young girls didn't listen to her.

They lead her all the way to an office at the end of a hallway.

"This is where he is right now. He only comes from Christmas to New Years and sometimes leaves earlier than that." The young blonde girl turned to India. "This year we're super lucky, he promised to stay until tomorrow!"

India swallowed a lump in her throat. L. The man she had been working a number of cases with over the past two years. In her mind he was a tall, handsome man. Kind of like Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic but more sophisticated. Yeah. Also, in the imaginary world, he was super in love with her and that's why he asked for her help on so many cases. Then literally upon seeing each other they'd make out and fuck all the time.

But when she opened the door none of those things happened.

In fact, when she opened the door and saw the pasty, lanky man with disheveled hair she immediately screeched.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"Oh, hello India. I see you've found me. I'm impressed." L said turning back to his laptop.

"Oh my god, YOU'RE L? I feel like a fucking dumbass." She stomped her foot several times.

"No need to. There's no way you could have connected the pieces." He said tapping on the keyboard.

The rest of the day was spent with her yelling at him and berating herself for not figuring it out sooner. It was only until that night that she realized that if L is the top three detectives... that technically makes her second and not the fourth.


End file.
